


Deep Love

by Azurame_Neve



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, F/M, Immortality, priestess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: A cliche romance between a woman who abandoned her wealth and status and a man who was immortal and had nothing to live for. They met once, and before they could be together, they were separated cruelly. Tho, now they are given another chance. By whom? Will they get their happy ends? Who knows!
Relationships: Bianchi/Lancia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 1





	Deep Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Super cheesy, I have nothing to do. Tags are as warned. This is AU.
> 
> I was supposed to post this in an Amino App in the Reborn!Community for this prompt: "Going through memories to find the treasure I lost." but in the end, this was too cheesy and I felt like yeah, I'd just keep this here instead.

_“Sometimes, great comfort can come from people,”_

_“Rather than God.”_

Everyday, those who come to the church to worship may not come for praying. Some come to look at a beautiful priestess.

Everyday without fail, she would pray while looking up at the blue skies whispering, “I wonder what exists beyond the blue sky..” 

**_For each memory…_ **

**_Someone is bound to forget something._ **

_Like her, she’s missing something. So she prays to God, hoping to find it back._

The pink-haired beauty of a priestess prayed, eyes closed and hands in perfect praying position. Her name is Bianchi, she has no surname as she had forsaken it. She used to live as a noble lady, but one day, as she was walking by the garden. She realized something. She had forgotten something, something important that she lost at the very garden.

_Like him, he’s paying a price. For something he lost._

A man who has lost sight of life wandered alone. With his hands bloodied and soiled, he didn’t know where to go as he just went to the closest place with lights. His name is Lancia, an immortal that lived for centuries and more, walking onwards with no regards to anything but money and enslaved to the orders of his masters.

As the priestess was desperate, she prayed from morning to night. Eating only when necessary. That’s why she is always in the church even after sun sets.

_Like him and her, they are similar yet they are not._

_Are they?_

The Gods above only chuckled, as they looked down upon. It was then, on this day, they met again.

“Are you alright, sir!” Bianchi asked, very worried and anxious as she saw the man who just walked in dropped onto the floor, bleeding as the stone-made floor was already soaked with red.

_“The real me is in reality.”_

**“In a place without you, a reality without you.”**

  
  


_Because really. I couldn’t say this before._

_But now I think I can._

Even after you’ve gone that I realized-

Within Lancia’s dream, he saw her. A woman with pink hair that reaches her waist, dancing on the plain grass without a care. 

“To have met you, must be the luckiest thing in the world.” Lancia whispered, his voice trembling as he watched as the lady danced in happiness, yet in the next second, she fell down. The green grass stained with red blood, as she gasped for air, all Lancia could do was cry and hold her tight.

_“Even- Even I don’t want to erase-”_

The vivid memories of red blood on her pale face, crimson red dyed her usually soft pastel pink hair. Lancia realised, there was a reason why she needed an escort, a powerful guard now-

~~Because they were in War~~

_“these feelings I’ve never felt before.”_

Smiling as he felt a warmth hugging him, “I love you… Bianchi..”

**Drop. Drop.**

Lancia wakes up to tears dropping on his face, a woman with a very familiar face as she holds his hand.

“If that’s really true, it would make me feel really happy.” The smile on her face was still beautiful, even when she was crying. 

“You are-” Lancia stops his tracks, eyes widen with unshed tears.

“Welcome back, my dear.” The warm body of another person, feeling the calm and steady heartbeat of the woman he once loved. Lancia was content.

He simply smiled, “I’m back.”

* * *

In their previous universe, Lancia met a little lady. A lady who was very curious, at the same time, a lady who he loved. Lancia was hiding his identity as an immortal, trying to find somewhere to earn a job, he came across this eccentric lady

“You must not give up.” She tells him, everyday as her guard. He is faced with many dirty looks, being a commoner serving a noble lady. Because his abilities were acknowledged, his status as a commoner wasn’t.

“Reality will constantly assault you without any mercy. Even though you have decided, you must never give up.” She will tell him daily, as he escorts her to wherever she wants to go.

“Even so, I feel conflicted, my lady. I have a duty I must carry out, however, the more I did, the more I felt like I was losing myself.” Lancia whispered, dreading how other servants or colleagues would give him the dirty looks, looking like him as if he was either a monster or something entirely not human.

“What are you saying? Even the strongest people must suffer through defeat. You’re not the only one. Even if you fall, even if you’re defeated, it’s enough if you connect your heart to another. I’m sure someone will come to realize that. Therefore, you should stand again.” She tells him, with a smile that never falters. 

“But it hurts a lot. It hurts me- that some say that I’m not human. I no longer understand, what am I? What should I do?” Lanica continued to talk, as they walked towards a garden nearby.

Within the meadows of white tulips, as the flower petals flutter around the pink-haired lady tells him as she dances, “Didn’t you already know what you want to do? To protect someone you love. ”

“Mister, that pain you’re feeling now, is what tells you and me- that you are nothing but a simple human being.”

‘It may be painful now, but you have to give it your all. You must remember.”

_“You’re always and will be someone I ----”_

As if an angel had descended upon him, she was his light and will to live in this world where power and status meant everything.

“Do not forget what you must do. You are the one who decides your own future.” She tells him, and both of them never would have guessed. 

_Those were her last words._

As misfortune befall on them, he realized why she needed guards. In the end, crying because he never got the guts to confess to her, he went out to the battlefield fighting and killing. Without mercy, on both foes and allies, he stopped at nothing. 

Upon this, the Gods above felt pity, so she granted him a wish. In exchange, she took away his immortality. 

_A few days later…_

Bianchi told Lancia how Gods really exist, and how they let them have another chance at life with their memories intact. She also told him, they took away his immortality as a payment so they can live together this time, without a worry of one leaving the other behind.

Lancia places his rough palm on Bianchi’s head, gently patting her head. Quickly changing their positions, Bianchi is flustered. 

“May you fall asleep, in the arms of a dream so beautiful, that you will smile when you wake up.” Lancia whispered, even after years of never meeting each other. They felt that the other did not change at all. 

“I- I am not used to this-” Bianchi whispers, in this life, she was all alone, waiting for him to finally show up.

“It’s fine if you get used to it from now on.” Lancia grinned, patting her head ever so gently.

“Since from now onwards, we will always be together.” Lancia says while Bianchi closes her eyes in content, “Until death split us apart once more.”

**Life is a series of choices. We are all living in doubt and confusion, career paths, dreams and whatever else the future has in store. In these ridiculously busy times of our lives, we ended up meeting once more. Even if it’s across time, these feelings will never fade.**

Bianchi smiled, ‘I don’t know if I’m making the right decisions…’

Watching Lancia laughing and carrying their children around, playing with them.

Emerald green eyes soften, “However, ‘right’ is a subjective term. There is no choice for us to think and decide our choices everyday. No matter where, for yourself or someone else, we should always make a choice to be happy.”

_You can die anytime, but living takes true courage. And if you continue to live on, surely, you’d be able to find the treasures that you once lost within memories, that will once again be relieved._

“Children! Dearest! It’s time for dinner~!” Bianchi shouted out loudly. Everything was in peace, until one of the children with silver hair and emerald green eyes complained, “What? I don’t want to eat your poisonous food!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it! Tell me what you think? Thank you for reading!


End file.
